The present invention is directed to a method and tool for quickly draining the transmission fluid from a transmission of a motor vehicle. In Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,989, there is disclosed a method of using a valve mechanism for draining transmission fluid from a transmission of a motor vehicle, which a valve mechanism is used for draining transmission fluid from a transmission of a motor vehicle without the need of removing the oil pan. The present invention is directed to a further improvement in which the transmission fluid is drained without the need of a valve mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,989.
The present invention relies upon the existing fluid connections of the transmission housing proper which are connected to a transmission-fluid filter element. Such a conventional transmission-fluid filter element has an inlet opening at its top that is connected to a first orifice or passage of the transmission housing. The transmission fluid enters into the filter-housing by means of the inlet opening, where the fluid is filtered and cleansed. The filtered oil is then pumped out of the filter-housing through an outlet opening also formed in the top of the filter-housing, which outlet opening is substantially adjacent to the fluid-inlet opening of the housing, and which outlet opening is connected to a second orifice or passageway of the transmission housing for directing the filtered oil to the operating parts of the transmission. The present invention utilizes the first orifice of the transmission housing, which communicates with the transmission filter, in order to drain the oil.